


Slowly Rising Up

by Kaisfanfiction



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Mild Language, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisfanfiction/pseuds/Kaisfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira, along with her sister Camrina, join the Hunter exam in hopes to find clues as to why the sister were separated quickly after birth. Along the way they meet up with Killua, Gon, and all the others as they join the boys in their wonderous adventures!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>{I suck at descriptions so please bare with me! Hope you find my story INTRESTING!!!!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin! A Sister Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a perfect writer but I try! I am a very amateur writer so there will be errors (not that good writers don't make mistakes) 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!

__[3rd POV] A short brunette sat next to a large airship window. Her maroon orbs scan across the vast body of water many feet below her. The smoothe and darkened waves clash below her as the clouds swish too and fro in the open sky.

 

•••

 Another girl sat close to the brunette. Her long black locks tied into a French braid that reached her lower back. She inched closer to her seat mate and lightly tapped the brunette's shoulder causing she to flinch and squeal

 

"Kira" the brunette drawled "That isn't funny! You know how I am when I zone out!" The female named Kira lightly giggled and smiled sheepishly. Kira raised her thumb and directed it behind her

 

"Let's get something to eat sis. I'm hungry!" The maroon eyed girl sighed "Okay Kira. Just wait for me over there I'll be there in a sec." The braided girl jumped out of her seat and in victory, shot out her fist in the air silently shouting "Yahoo!!" And running down the air ship.

 

The brunette sighed and looked at her beloved sister. 'To think I lived with out this silly, navy eyed, girl for half of my known life.' The maroon eyed girl silently thought as she stood up, stretching, from her seat.


	2. Feet on ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are after chapter.

[Camrina POV]

The bustling cars. The smell of food. The city lights. It was all familiar yet so foreign.

"Hay sis let's go get something to eat!" Kira grabs my shoulders and shakes me out of my mind "What! We just ate. You're still hungry?! Jeez, I should've known." I sigh and pinch my sister's cheeks. "Hey, thaw hurs sishur! (That hurts sister)" My hands release her and she nurses her red cheeks. 

•••

My sister and I sat in a small booth. "Kira why did you have to drag me halfway into the city! There were plenty of other restaurants!" Her eyes move up from her menu and stare into mine "Wait and see sister. You'll find out soon!" Classic Kira. Always being trying to be mysterious, even though shes easy to read once you get to know her. Though I haven't known her for long suprisingly, only three years ago when I met her for the first time. 

{Flashback}

I was ten years old. My father took me to an old friends party. He seemed very nervous and started to mumble about someone who might recognize him. Of course the little curious girl I was just had to ask "Who's going to recognize you papa?" My father flinched. He looked down to me with soft eyes "Someone that I miss very much. But that person might still be angry with me." 

{End}

"May I take your order?" A kind waiter asked snapping me out of my flashback. "Oh umm I wou-" My sister shut me up with her loud voice "We would like a steak combo that opens your eyes to the light." The waiter narrowed his eyes and stared at us intensely "And how would you like that?" He practically growled "Grilled over a low flame until cooked." Kira said, seemingly oblivious to the tense air. "Follow me this way." The waiters face returned to normal and started to walk off with Kira and I close behind him. 

I pull her closer to me "What the HELL! What did you do?" My whisper yell catches her ears "Don't you want to go to the hunters exam?" She pouts innocently while she pokes her cheeks like a child. "Stop playing innocent Kira!" Kira huffs and walks Alittle faster in front of me "Hey wait!" I slightly yell at her. 

•••  
[Kira POV]

Jeez. Camrina is so dumb sometimes. Doesn't she realize this is the entrance to the exam! Oh wait. She wouldn't. Aww man! I'm the stupid one! Of course she wouldn't know!!! Gah! I'll tell her later.

"Please wait in here. Good luck! We hope to see you next year!" The waiter spoke and opened a red door. 

As we walked in, there was some light chatter. "Hello?" The people paused looking to my sister and I "Hi! I'm Gon! That's Kurapika and Leorio."Gon was dressed in many articles of green clothing. He reached out his hand to me, and I took it. "I'm Kira! Over there is my sister Camrina." 

"Nice to meet you all." My sister replies semi confused. "You're here to take the Hunter exam?" Gon asked me "Yup. Both my sister and I. Right Camrina?" She looks around dazed "Huh? Oh...yeah! Yup the both of us!" My sister sputters quickly and zones out again. She's probably trying to figure out my reasons. 

"How-" Just as I spoke, the ground started to rumble and I could feel us descend slowly. Ooo, this is getting fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the plot, the ages are bumped up Alittle bit.


End file.
